


Golden Years

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #4: Savage Sunday</p>
    </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #4: Savage Sunday

If it were only the food, we might be able to live with it.

But that orderly goes into Gladys Wilson's room in the middle of the night sometimes, when we're supposed to be asleep. (Gladys cries and shakes all the next morning, but she never makes a sound. Where else has she got to go?)

The nurse leaves Charlie Decker sitting in the hallway where everyone can see him before changing his diaper.

They roll their eyes when we tell them there are cockroaches. (We're old, not blind or stupid.)

"Do you think fifty sticks will be enough, dear?"


End file.
